happy_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 2)
"It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 2)" is the second episode of Season 1 of Happy Heroes, and of the series overall. It is the second half of a two-part episode, the first being "It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 1)". Plot Big M. and Little M.'s satellite tower monster wreaks havoc in the city. The Supermen come to life and defeat the threat. Characters present Main characters *Happy S. (first speaking role) *Sweet S. (first speaking role) *Smart S. (first speaking role) *Careless S. (first speaking role) *Doctor H. *Miss Peach *Big M. *Little M. Secondary characters *Mr. Lightbulb (debut) Summary Title card As with the first part, Happy S. is seen beating up robots dressed in superhero costumes from within a phone booth, which breaks to reveal his silhouette inside. Episode Continuing from the previous part, Big M. and Little M. have just created a monster from a television station's satellite tower using the Black Jewel. The monster breaks through the top of the TV studio's roof, causing Big M. and Little M. to fall right next to Miss Peach, who is giving a news report about aliens that have crash-landed in Dinosaur Park and are suspected to be trying to take over Planet Xing. Since she doesn't have her intended guests on stage to discuss the matter, she talks to Big M. and Little M. as her guests before the satellite monster steps on them. Miss Peach, thinking the monster is their equipment, soon realizes along with the rest of the people in the studio that the guests are the aliens that want to their planet. Meanwhile, Doctor H. is outside repairing the vehicles that landed near him when Miss Peach gives a news report that the TV station is being attacked. Big M., speaking through a microphone attached to the satellite monster, demands that everyone give him the remaining Jixie Stones or he will invade the planet. When Miss Peach asks what he'll do with the other Jixie Stones, he responds that he will use them to invade the planet. Miss Peach informs the viewers not to give Big M. the Jixie Stones if they have them. Doctor H., fearing for Miss Peach's safety, goes to find her. Fighting planes are sent to take care of the monster. Mr. Lightbulb is reporting from inside the studio and is about to give their advertising hotline when he gets a call. The person on the other end explains that his television signal's really bad, and Mr. Lightbulb says he'll fix the tower before noticing that the tower is what's attacking them. The monster sees Mr. Lightbulb and has a flashback of having been abandoned after the rise of HD television in Planet Xing, making him angry. Big M. asks the monster to stop terrorizing the city, but is told by Little M. that he's gone out of control. The monster, who is carrying Big M., Little M., Miss Peach, and Mr. Lightbulb, throws them all into the air, and they are saved from a painful fall by Doctor H. catching them in his car. He rides as fast as he can from the monster and approaches the vehicles that landed earlier. The car is flung into an electricity pole which breaks, and the electric wire comes into contact with the vehicles and brings the Supermen inside them, as well as the vehicles themselves, to life. The vehicle manned by Happy S. uses his Happy S. Punch to make the monster let go of Miss Peach, whom he had gotten a hold of again, Sweet S. uses her Sweet Protection Bubbles to save Miss Peach, Smart S. uses his Smart Magnet to detach the bolts from the monster, and Careless S. uses his Careless Missile in an attempt to finish off the monster. The missile flies the wrong way, but hits another nearby electricity tower that falls over and hits the enemy satellite tower. A piece of debris from the satellite tower nearly falls to the ground before Smart S. uses his magnet power again to hold it in midair and Happy S. punches it out of sight. Mr. Lightbulb and Big M. hug each other by accident as they celebrate the monster being destroyed, and Little M. nearly introduces Big M. before he shoves Little M. behind him and forces him to stop talking so as not to expose his identity as the alien behind the satellite tower's attack. Miss Peach thanks Doctor H. for saving her, and Doctor H. introduces himself and clarifies he's not married before Happy S. calls him "daddy". Doctor H. asks the Supermen who they are, and Happy S. explains that they piloted the mecha that fought off the satellite tower monster. Miss Peach notices the monster looking sadly at an antenna TV and realizes he didn't mean to hurt them on purpose and just wanted to remember a happier time. The satellite is used to broadcast a news report from Mr. Lightbulb about the Supermen and their fight. Miss Peach tells him he forgot to load the camera with tape before they began recording, and everyone laughs as Big M. tries to scrape the Black Jewel off the satellite tower without Smart S. noticing. Trivia *In the Lookus English dub of this episode, Happy S. calls his attack the "Happy Knight Punch" instead of using the name "Happy S. Punch" as in later episodes. *Unlike later episodes consisting of more than one part, this episode does not have a segment at the beginning explaining what happened in the previous part. Cultural references *The robots in Batman, Superman, and Spider-Man costumes return from part 1 and are attacked by Happy S. again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Multi-part episodes Category:English-dubbed episodes